


Halo

by LogicallySerial



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, leave me alone i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallySerial/pseuds/LogicallySerial
Summary: Crowley overcomes a fear at the same time Aziraphale does.





	Halo

"friends? we're not friends. friends don't do the things we did," crowley murmers.

the street is quiet, well past dark. streetlamps illuminate them, and the outline of their heads could be a single halo. sensing the danger in his words, the wind passes by as if to hide them.

but aziraphale hears them, and looks up at crowley, a stiff, blushing mess. "what ever could you mean dear?" he asks, twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

at that, crowley turns his head to look into aziraphale's pale, blue eyes, and thinks that he could marry the angel right then. he wouldn't regret it, not ever, and he could love aziraphale forever. 

the angel, sensing his loss of words, nudges crowley in the right direction. "spend six thousand years together?" he whispers. if he focused, he could have seen tears shimmering in crowley's eyes when he nodded stiffly. 

"angel-" he starts, but aziraphale cuts him off by pulling him close, close into a hug while they sit on a bench on a small street in london. the angel squeezes when crowley stops breathing, and that earns him a tentative reciprocation. 

crowley sighs into aziraphale's shoulder and focuses on not shaking, an awfully embarrassing wave of emotion crashing over him. after a few seconds, he pulls back. hesitantly, he takes aziraphale's hand in his own. "angel i lo-". he has to take a deep breath, and duck his head while he chokes on his words. when he looks back up again, he looks into aziraphale's eyes. "i love you."

aziraphale smiles and leans in, pauses, and closes the gap. 

in that moment, that second when they were so close they might be one, crowley thought he was an angel again.

**Author's Note:**

> please just take my unedited 4am drabble please


End file.
